bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)
The is a new MOAB-Class Bloon that appears in Bloons Monkey City. It has the properties of Lead Bloons and Black Bloons, moves as fast as a Pink Bloon, and has the Camo status. It is resistant to Ground Zero, requiring two uses to completely pop. It also releases 6 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons after taking 300 damage. The D.D.T.s cannot be sent nor researched for Monkey v Monkey. The combination of immunities makes a D.D.T. difficult to damage, as most of the popular anti-M.O.A.B. towers need Monkey Village support to overcome the D.D.T.'s abilities. Children The DDT contains 6 Camo Regen Ceramics, that contain 12 Rainbow bloons, that contain 24 Zebra Bloon that contain 24 White bloons and 24 Black Bloons that contain 96 Pinks, that contain 96 Yellows, that contain 96 Greens, that contain 96 Blues, that contains 96 Reds. so the D.D.T contains a total of 570 bloons, 571 including itself. The D.D.T is very dangerous and should not be attempted to be fought unless a defense is well-prepared. The D.D.T is the only bloon that has 6 children, and the only M.O.A.B. Class Bloon to have Camo and Regrow Bloons in Bloons Monkey City. How to Counter the D.D.T The D.D.T. is very difficult to counter. Nonetheless, it is possible to defeat. To recap, it requires 300 hits (more than a MOAB, but less that a BFB), is camoflaged, immune to explosives (like a black bloon) and sharp objects (like a lead bloon). To add to this, it has the speed of a Pink Bloon. The only towers that can attack and damage are: Dart Monkey with Juggernaut upgrade. Sniper Monkey with both Full Metal Jacket AND Night Vision Goggles, or with the Semi-Automatic Rifle. Monkey Apprentice with Monkey Sense. Super Monkey upgraded to the Temple of the Monkey God. Monkey Village with both High Energy Beacon AND Radar Scanner (note that the Radar Scanner will NOT allow other High Energy Beacons without the Radar Scanner upgrade to target the D.D.T.). Dartling Gun with either Ray Of Doom or Depleted Bloontonium Darts. Spike Factory with White Hot Spikes, note that MOAB-SHREDR Spikes will do no damage without the White Hot Spikes upgrade. The other towers CAN attack the D.D.T, but they need either the Radar Scanner or the Monkey Intelligence Bureau upgrades from the Monkey Village (and be in range too). Some need both, like the Super Monkey with no upgrades. Typically, one of the best towers to counter the D.D.T. is the Spike Factory, perferably upgraded 4/2 to get the most out of it. 3/2 also does the trick, but 4/2 ensures a victory (provided that the length of the stage is at least a medium length). It's advised to place this tower near or at the end to give it time to lay down the spiked balls/mines. The 2/3 Spike Factory is also usable, but it would be better off placed close to the end of the track, with towers nearby to pop the ceramics. Another good one is the Monkey Apprentice upgraded to 2/3 or 2/4 (Disciple/Master of Fire) placed where the path loops or curves sharply to give it massive popping power. 2 or 3 of these are needed to get rid of the D.D.T, not counting the 6 Ceramic bloon children that it spawns. A few 3/2 or 4/2 (Disciple/Master of Air, Master preferred) Monkey Apprentices can also be placed near the end to send the ceramics back to be popped, though do be wary as the ceramics can regrow and overwhelm an unprepared defense. The Temple of the Monkey God and Monkey Village upgraded to 4/2 costs a lot, if not too much. Dart Monkeys do little damage, so they're not useful, as well as the fact that they would have to be influenced by an M.I.B or upgraded to 4/x for them to even damage the D.D.T. Dartling Guns that are upgraded to x/2, well-controlled, and sufficient in numbers can do the trick. Sniper Monkeys upgraded 4/2 are very useful, if not essential. The cost is high, but the benefits are also high. The possibilities expand once the Radar Scanner and (optional) Monkey Intelligence Bureau are unlocked. Then, the best towers would be the fastest firing towers. One option is Super Monkeys with Plasma Vision. Ninja Monkeys upgraded 4/2 would do lots of damage, but the 2/4 allows for the sabatoge ability, cutting the speed of D.D.T.s in half, giving a better chance to destroy the D.D.T before it or its children leak. Note that the Ability works regardless of the Monkey Village, it only affects whether it can do damage to the D.D.T. Note that attacking is one thing, while actually doing damage is being able to attack and also damaging it. Trivia *It is the only bloon to have six children. *Although Ground Zero takes 1 hit to destroy a D.D.T., but will leave the children alive. MOAB Assassin and MOAB Takedown can destroy it in 1 single hit. *The MOAB Takedown ability is very useful because it can completely destroy a D.D.T. and its children. *D.D.T.s are prioritised over BFBs when a tower or ability aims at the strongest bloon within its range. *D.D.T.s cannot lose their Camo Property from Signal Flare. *D.D.T.s always come in groups of three or more. *D.D.T.s are not only the fastest MOAB class bloon, but also the fastest bloon in the game, tied with Pink Bloons. * D.D.T.s have pointed tips like Z.O.M.G.s and are black like them too. *D.D.T.s do not appear in M.O.A.B. graveyard despite the fact that they are a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. *D.D.T.s are roughly the same size as a M.O.A.B but nowhere near as easy to beat. *D.D.T.s cannot be sent in Monkey V Monkey. *D.D.T.s are (along with the ZOMG and Lead bloon) a child of none. *The appearance of the D.D.T. links to the abilities, albeit it is split into sections, with some being black and camo, and some being lead. *Once the Monkey Village upgraded to Monkey Intelligence Bureau is put down, any that is placed within its range will be able to attack DDTs. So it is good to put the most powerful towers the player has in its radius. (ex. MOAB Maulers) *Since they have so many combined properties they are very dangerous combining MOAB (Ice/Glue/Tornado immunities), camo (they are camoflauged), black (explosive immunity), and lead (sharp object immunity) properties. They do not have regen properties :D. see immunities Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City